Jade Potter and the Halfblood Prince
by jacquisup
Summary: Sequel to Jade Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
1. Chapter 1

9/14/19- 9/16/9

Jade, Henry, James and Lily were in hiding again. Their secret keeper this time is Dumbledore. Sirius is the secret keeper of Grimauld Place now. Albus said they may need to change secret keeper at the end of the year so tell the Order when they do. That way at least they know.

Like last time they used the Fidelius Charm. They're all a little nervous about a repeat of the last time. But trust Dumbledore enough.

The only people that know where they are is Sirius, Remus, the Weasley's, Hermione, the Order except for Snape to be extra careful. Dumbledore, Jade, Henry, Lily, James and a few other people trust him but it's still to be careful. Jade's friends couldn't come because their parents are Death Eaters except for Astoria and Daphne.

Snape is still working for Voldemort as a spy and a lot of people know Voldemort is a very good legilimance.

But people that know Voldemort is a legilimance that he uses it nonstop on his Death Eaters the most.

Jade stopped getting in the connection right now but still keeps her mind locked as strong as she can full time now.

Their friends will come visit them some days. Hermione was staying with the Weasley's right now. Sirius and Remus will come check them out every day.

Sirius and Remus were with them right now for dinner.

Jade was spending only the weekends and if she needed to get away at Grimauld Place this summer.

"So, how are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Dying of boredom." James said.

"Yup. I may have Ron and Hermione to come but it still kills me." Henry said.

"Tweeky is still with us and lets us cook with her though. So that's good." Jade said.

"Well, it's your sixth and seventh year this year. Which means Henry learns silent magic now. Did you get your OWL results back?" Remus said.

"Yeah." Henry said

"Well let's see it. I want to see your history, James probably wants to see transfiguration, Remus wants to see Defense Against the Dark Arts and I'm sure Lily wants to see Charms." Sirius said.

So he headed upstairs and grabbed them.

"Let's see. James and Lily never saw your results either Jade. So why don't you show them your's?" Remus said.

Henry James Potter

Transfiguration- Outstanding

Potions- Outstanding

History of Magic- Outstanding

Charms- Outstanding

Defense Against the Dark Arts- Outstanding

Divination- Poor

Care of Magical Creatures- Exceeds Expectations

Herbology- Exceeds Expectations

Astronomy- Acceptable.

Jade Lily Potter

Transfiguration- Outstanding

Potions- Outstanding

History of Magic- Outstanding

Charms- Outstanding

Defense Against the Dark Art- Outstanding

Ancient Runes- Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures- Outstanding

Herbology- Outstanding

Sirius whistled.

"Wow, Henry got an outstanding in potions."

"I've been helping them a bit over the holidays and summers. You all know that was my second best class." Lily said.

"To bad Snape only accepts Outstanding. Ron won't be there this year." Henry said.

"What did Jade get her fifth year?" James asked.

"You just saw it. She got an outstanding on everything." Remus said.

"Same thing with her NEWT last year." Sirius said.

James and Lily sat there in silence. They had missed so much of her life.

A few minutes later the night Daily Prophet came and Jade, Henry, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were shocked at what it said.

_'Jade Potter, the Chosen One?'_

They put down the paper and Jade just sat in.

"Where did they come up with that? Girl-Who-Lived is bad enough! But the Chosen One?" she said covering her face.

"Well after the Department of Mysteries and a prophecy that involved you they know you're the only one who can defeat him. He chose you." Lily said.

She sighed.

"Whatever."

Then they heard the Flew networks and headed to the living room.

"Oh, Albus. Did you need something?" James asked.

"I was just checking on you four." Dumbledore said.

"We're doing good. Sirius and Remus come visit everyday. And Jade stays overnight on the weekend." Lily said.

"Sir?" Jade started.

"Yes Jade?"

"What happened to your hand?" she asked.

"Later Jade." he said.

So she and Henry went up to their rooms and Jade finished her homework.

Back downstairs,

"Did you just say Horace Slughorn is coming back?" Lily asked.

"Yes, and I'll have Severus teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore said.

"Alright then. Is that everything?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I'll see Jade and Henry in school."

"Alright." James said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade, Henry, James and Lily were getting their school supplies and being careful. Jade brought the invisibility cloak with her everywhere she went.

They were visiting Fred and George right now. Looking at the things they have.

They saw interesting things and different kinds of potions.

"Thanks again for the money and the idea Jade." Fred said.

"No problem guys." she said.

"Jade, Henry, let's get some lunch and then go back home." Lily said.

On their way to leaky cauldron Jade saw Draco so he and Henry looked at each other and put the cloak on. Then followed him.

When they got to where he was they saw the window close with a curtain.

"He has to be one of them. His dad is one so he has to be one. I bet his brother is next. When I get on the train I'm gonna tell Ron and Hermione." Henry said.

Jade already knew he was getting the Dark Mark and Henry was getting it next year but kept it quiet as promised.

Then they headed back to their parents without them even knowing they were gone.

A few days later they were on the train and Jade was talking to Daphne, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Aden and Astoria.

"You got the Dark Mark the other day didn't you?" Jade asked.

"Yes, Aden didn't though. The Dark Lord wants to wait until next year to." he said.

"Anyone else get it?" Jade asked.

Everyone but Aden, Astoria and Daphne said yes.

"None of us wanted to join him like our parents." Blaise said.

"I know. I don't know why they made us. We're seventeen!" Theo said.

"I don't know." Pansy said.

"If it helps, I consider my scar from Wormtail three years ago as my own Dark Mark." Jade said.

Before they knew it they were sitting at the Slytherin table having dinner.

"Good evening children! Dumbledore said. "Very best of evenings to you all."

"Thanks." Jade said quietly causing her friends to snicker.

"First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff. Horace Slughorn. Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say he has agreed to resume his old post... as Potions Master. Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts... will be taken by Professor Snape."

"As you know, each and every one of you were searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why, Once, there was a young man. Like you, sat in this very hall. Walked this castle's corridors. Slept under it's roof. You see, to all the world, a student like any other. His name: Tom Riddle. Today of course, is known all over the world by another name. Which is why as I stand, looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps... dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, that greatest weapon... is you. Just something to think about."

He looked at everyone and then smiled.

"Now off to bed, beep beep."

"That was cheerful." they heard Ron say.

Then they all headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jade saw Henry and Ron standing there laughing at first years a little thinking about their trouble looking for everything.

She and her friends have a free period to but were going to the library to study for their NEWTs. They all wanted to be aurors so they had potions next.

She stood there and listened.

"History of Magic is upstairs,

ladies, not down. Mr. Davis, Mr. Davis, that is the girls' lavatory." McGonagall said.

Then looked and saw Henry and Ron.

"Potter."

"Oh this can't be good." Henry said.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" she asked.

"Oh I had a free period Professor." he said.

"So I noticed. I would think that you would want to use it with potions. Or do you wish to be an aurar?"

"Well Professor Snape wanted an outstanding." Henry said.

"You got an outstanding Mr. Potter. When Professor Snape was the teacher. As for Professor Slughorn he accepts students with just an Exceeds Expectations."

"Alright, good. Well we'll go there straight away." he said.

"Good, and Potter, take Mr. Weasley with you. He looks far too entertained."

So they headed to class.

When they were gone Jade headed to the library.

After studying they headed to potions.

A few days later Jade was on her way to Dumbledore's office.

When she got there she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said.

When she got inside Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah Jade you got my message."

She nodded.

"Enjoying your new classes?"

"Yes." she said.

"Professor Slughorn is most impressive."

"I think he overestimates my abilities sir." she said.

Then Dumbledore stood up and headed to get something.

"You must be wonderful why I summoned you here. The answer is this. These are memories of one person: Voldemort."

She stood there in shock.

"Or as he once was called, Tom Riddle."

Then he picked up a memory and looked at them.

"This vial has most sufficient memory." he started.

Jade waited.

"The day I first met him. I'd like you to see it."

So he poured the pensive into his memory holder and then they went inside.

_He mounted the few steps leading to the front door and knocked once. After a moment or two, the door was opened by a girl wearing an apron._

_"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with a Mrs. Cole."_

_"Oh, alright. Just a moment, MRS. COLE!" she bellowed over her shoulder._

_She turned back to Dumbledore._

_"Come in, she's on her way."_

_Dumbledore stepped into a hallway tiled in black and white. The whole place was shabby but very clean. When the front door had closed behind them, a skinny, harassed-looking woman came toward them. She had a sharp-featured face that appeared and was talking over her shoulder to another aproned helper as she walked toward Dumbledore._

_"Good afternoon," said Dumbledore, holding out his hand. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent you a letter requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here today."_

_Mrs. Cole blinked. Apparently deciding that Dumbledore wasn't a hallucination._

_"Oh yes. Well then- you'd better come into my room." she said._

_She led Dumbledore into a small room that seemed part sitting room, part office. It was as shabby as the hallway and the furniture was old and mismatched. She invited him to sit on a rickety chair while she sat behind a cluttered desk._

_"I'm here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tom Riddle and arrangements for his future." said Dumbledore._

_"Are you family?" asked Mrs. Cole._

_"No, I am a teacher," he said. "I've come to offer Tom a place at my school."_

_"What school then?"_

_"It's called Hogwarts." said Dumbledore._

_"And why are you interested in Tom?"_

_"We believe he has qualities we're looking for."_

_"You mean he's won a scholarship? How can he have done? He's never been entered for one."_

_"Well, his name has been down for our school since birth-"_

_"Who registered him? His parents?"_

_There was no doubt that Mrs. Cole was an inconveniently sharp woman. Apparently Dumbledore thought so too, he slip his wand out of his pocket, at the same time picking up a piece of perfectly blank paper from Mrs. Cole's desktop._

_"Here," he said waving his wand once as he passed her the piece of paper. "I think this will make everything clear."_

_Mrs. Cole's eyes slid out of focus and back again as she gazed intently at the blank paper for a moment._

_"That seems perfectly in order," she said placidly, handing it back._

_Then her eyes fell upon a bottle of gin and two glasses that had certainly not been present a few seconds before._

_"May I offer you a glass of gin?" she said._

_"Thank you very much," said Dumbledore, beaming._

_It soon became clear that Mrs. Cole was no novice when it came to gin drinking. Pouring both of them a generous measure, she drained her own glass in one gulp._

_She smiled at Dumbledore for the first time, and he didn't hesitate to press his advantage._

_"I was wondering whether you could tell me anything of Tom Riddle's history? I think he was born here in the orphanage?"_

_"That's right," said Mrs. Cole, helping herself to more gin._

_"I remember it clear as anything, because I'd just started here myself. New Year's Eve and bitter cold, snowing, nasty night. And this girl, not much older than I was myself at the time, came staggering up the front steps. Well, she wasn't the first. We took her in, and she had the baby within the hour. She was dead in another hour."_

_Mrs. Cole nodded impressively and took another generous gulp of gin._

_"Did she say anything before she died?" he asked. "Anything about the boy's father, for instance?"_

_"Yes, she did," said Mrs. Cole, who seemed to be rather enjoying herself now, with the gin in her hand and an eager audience for her story._

_"I remember she said, 'I hope he looks like his papa,' and I won't lie, she was right to hope it, because she was no beauty- and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for her father- yes, I know, funny name, isn't it? We wondered whether she came from a circus she said the boy's last name was to be Riddle. And she died soon after that without another word. Well, we named him just as she'd said, it seemed so important to the poor girl, but no Tom, Marvolo or any kind of Riddle ever came looking for him. Or any family at all, so he stayed in the orphanage and he's been here ever since." Mrs. Cole helped herself, almost absentmindedly, to another healthy measure of gin._

_Then she said, "He's a funny boy."_

_"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I thought he might be."_

_"They're odd."_

_"He was a funny baby too. He hardly ever cried. And then, when he got a little older, he was… odd."_

_"Odd in what way?" asked Dumbledore gently._

_"Well, he-" But Mrs. Cole pulled up short, and there was nothing blurry or vague about the inquisitorial glance she shot Dumbledore over her gin glass._

_"He's definitely got a place at your school, you say?"_

_"Definitely," said Dumbledore._

_"And nothing I say can change that?"_

_"Nothing," said Dumbledore._

_"You'll be taking him away, whatever?"_

_"Whatever," repeated Dumbledore._

_She decided she could trust him, because she said in a sudden rush,_

_"He scares the other children."_

_"You mean he is a bully?" asked Dumbledore._

_"I think he must be," said Mrs. Cole, frowning slightly, "but it's very hard to catch him at it. There have been incidents... Nasty things..."_

_Dumbledore didn't press her. She took another gulp of gin._

_"Billy Stubbs' rabbit... well, Tom said he didn't do it. And I don't see how he could have done, but even so, it didn't hang itself from the rafters, did it?"_

_"I shouldn't think so, no," said Dumbledore quietly._

_"But I'm jiggered if I know how he got up there to do it. All I know is he and Billy had argued the day before. And then- well, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quite right afterwards, and all we ever got out of them was that they'd gone into a cave with Tom Riddle. He swore they'd just gone exploring, but something happened in there, I'm sure of it. And, there have been a lot of things... funny things."_

_She looked at Dumbledore again._

_"I don't think many people will be sorry to see the back of him."_

_"You understand, I'm sure, that we will not be keeping him permanently?" said Dumbledore._

_"He we'll have to return here every summer."_

_"Oh, well, that's better than a whack on the nose with a rusty poker." she said with a slight hiccup._

_She got to her feet._

_"I suppose you'd like to see him?"_

_"Very much." he said getting up too._

_She led him out of her office and up the stone stairs._

_"Here we are," said Mrs. Cole as they turned off the second landing and stopped outside the first door in a long corridor._

_BShe knocked twice and entered._

_"Tom? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumbledore. He's come to tell you- well, I'll let him do it."_

_Dumbledore entered the room, and Mrs. Cole closed the door on them. It was a small bare room with nothing in it except an old wardrobe and an iron bedstead. A boy was sitting on top of the gray blankets, his legs stretched out in front of him, holding a book._

_There was no trace of the Gaunts in Tom Riddle's face. Merope had got her dying wish: He was his handsome father in miniature, tall for eleven years old, dark-haired, and pale. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. There was a moment's silence._

_"How do you do, Tom?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand._

_The boy hesitated, then took it, and they shook hands. Dumbledore drew up the hard wooden chair beside Riddle, so that the pair of them looked rather like a hospital patient and visitor._

_"I am Professor Dumbledore."_

_"'Professor'?" repeated Riddle. He looked wary. "Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did she get you in to have a look at me?"_

_He was pointing at the door through which Mrs. Cole had just left._

_"No, no," said Dumbledore, smiling. "I don't believe you," said Riddle._

_"She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!" He spoke the last three words with a ringing force that was almost shocking._

_It was a command, and it sounded as though he had given it many times before. His eyes had widened and he was glaring at Dumbledore, who made no response except to continue smiling pleasantly._

_After a few seconds Riddle stopped glaring, though he looked, if anything, warier still._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school- your new school, if you would like to come."_

_Riddle's reaction to this was most surprising. He leapt from the bed and backed away from Dumbledore, looking furious._

_"You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it? 'Professor,' yes, of course- well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!"_

_"I am not from the asylum," said Dumbledore patiently. "I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you-"_

_"I'd like to see them try," sneered Riddle._

_"Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, as though he had not heard Riddle's last words, "is a school for people with special abilities-"_

_"I'm not mad!"_

_"I know that you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."_

_There was silence. Riddle had frozen, his face expressionless, but his eyes were flickering back and forth between each of Dumbledore's, as though trying to catch one of them lying._

_"Magic?" he repeated in a whisper._

_"That's right," said Dumbledore._

_"It's… it's magic, what I can do?"_

_"What is it that you can do?"_

_"All sorts," breathed Riddle._

_A flush of excitement was rising up his neck into his hollow cheeks; he looked fevered._

_"I can make filings move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to."_

_His legs were trembling. He stumbled forward and sat down on the bed again, staring at his hands, his head bowed as though in prayer._

_"I knew I was different," he whispered to his own quivering fingers._

_"I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something."_

_"Well, you were quite right," said Dumbledore, who was no longer smiling, but watching Riddle intently. "You are a wizard."_

_Riddle lifted his head. His face was transfigured: There was a wild happiness upon it, yet for some reason it didn't make him better looking; on the contrary, his finely carved features seemed somehow rougher, his expression almost bestial._

_"Are you a wizard too?"_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Prove it," said Riddle at once, in the same commanding tone he had used when he had said, "Tell the truth."_

_Dumbledore raised his eyebrows._

_"If, as I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts-"_

_"Of course I am!"_

_"Then you will address me as 'Professor' or 'sir.'"_

_Riddle's expression hardened for the most fleeting moment before he said, in an unrecognizably polite voice,_

_"I'm sorry, sir. I meant- please, Professor, could you show me-?"_

_Dumbledore drew his wand from an inside pocket of his suit jacket, pointed it at the shabby wardrobe in the corner, and gave the wand a casual flick. The wardrobe burst into flames._

_Riddle jumped to his feet; howling in shock and rage. But as Riddle rounded on Dumbledore, the flames vanished, leaving the wardrobe completely undamaged._

_Riddle stared from the wardrobe to Dumbledore; then, his expression greedy, he pointed at the wand._

_"Where can I get one of them?"_

_"All in good time," said Dumbledore. "I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe."_

_And sure enough, a faint rattling could be heard from inside it. For the first time, Riddle looked frightened._

_"Open the door," said Dumbledore._

_Riddle hesitated, then crossed the room and threw open the wardrobe door. On the topmost shelf, above a rail of threadbare clothes, a small cardboard box was shaking and rattling as though there were several frantic mice trapped inside it._

_"Take it out," said Dumbledore._

_Riddle took down the quaking box. He looked unnerved._

_"Is there anything in that box that you ought not to have?" asked Dumbledore. Riddle threw Dumbledore a long, clear, calculating look._

_"Yes, I suppose so, sir," he said finally, in a expressionless voice._

_"Open it," said Dumbledore. Riddle took off the lid and tipped the contents onto his bed without looking at them. There was a mess of small, everyday objects: a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and a tarnished mouth organ among them. Once free of the box, they stopped quivering and lay quite still upon the thin blankets._

_"You will return them to their owners with your apologies," said Dumbledore calmly, putting his wand back into his jacket._

_"I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned: Thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts."_

_Riddle did not look remotely abashed; he was still staring coldly and appraisingly at Dumbledore._

_At last he said in a colorless voice, "Yes, sir."_

_"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have- inadvertently, I am sure- been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic- yes, there is a Ministry- will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws."_

_"Yes, sir," said Riddle again._

_It was impossible to tell what he was thinking; his face remained quite blank as he put the little cache of stolen objects back into the cardboard box._

_When he had finished, he turned to Dumbledore and said baldly, "I haven't got any money."_

_"That is easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spell books and so on secondhand, but-"_

_"Where do you buy spell books?" interrupted Riddle, who had taken the heavy money bag without thanking Dumbledore, and was now examining a fat gold Galleon._

_"In Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything-"_

_"You're coming with me?" asked Riddle, looking up._

_"Certainly, if you-"_

_"I don't need you," said Riddle. "I'm used to doing things for myself; I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley- sir?" he added, catching Dumbledore's eye._

_Dumbledore handed Riddle the envelope containing his list of equipment, and after telling Riddle exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage, he said,_

_"You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you- non-magical people, that is- will not. Ask for Tom the barman- easy enough to remember, as he shares your name-"_

_Riddle gave an irritable twitch, as though trying to displace an irksome fly._

_"You dislike the name 'Tom'?"_

_"There are a lot of Toms," muttered Riddle._

_Then, as though he could not suppress the question, as though it burst from him in spite of himself, he asked,_

_"Was my father a wizard? He was called Tom Riddle too, they've told me."_

_"I'm afraid I don't know," said Dumbledore, his voice gentle._

_"My mother can't have been magic, or she wouldn't have died," said Riddle, more to himself than Dumbledore._

_"It must've been him. So- when I've got all my stuff- when do I come to this Hogwarts?"_

_"All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope," said Dumbledore. "You will leave from King's Cross Station on the first of September. There is a train ticket in there too."_

_Riddle nodded. Dumbledore got to his feet and held out his hand again. Taking it, Riddle said,_

_"I can speak to snakes. I found out when we've been to the country on trips- they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a wizard?"_

_"It is unusual," said Dumbledore, after a moment's hesitation, "but not unheard of."_

_His tone was casual but his eyes moved curiously over Riddle's face. They stood for a moment, man and boy, staring at each other. Then the handshake was broken; Dumbledore was at the door._

_"Good-bye, Tom. I shall see you at Hogwarts."_

_Then they were out of the memory._

"Did you know sir, then?" Jade asked.

"That I had just met the most dangerous wizard? No. If I did I wouldn't have let him go. Over time while here at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle grew close to one particular teacher."

He looked at Jade.

"Can you guess who that teacher might be?"

"You didn't ask Professor Slughorn to come back simply to teach, did you Professor?" she asked.

"No, I didn't. You see the reason I brought him back is because he has something we need. But he won't give it to easily."

"You said Professor Slughorn would try and collect me." Jade started.

"I did." Dumbledore said.

"Do you want me to let him?" she continued.

"Yes. One other thing. Don't tell your parents, Sirius or Remus about this."

"Alright."

She nodded and headed to Slytherin Common Room.

"I wonder if Sirius has something in the library of Grimauld Place. Blacks are considered a dark family aside from Sirius, Andy and a few others that is. Those are considered blood traitors and disowned." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later it was quidditch tryouts.

Aden was standing there a little nervous but hiding it.

"Quiet please!" Jade yelled.

They all stopped talking and waited.

"Alright, even though you were here last year doesn't mean you will be joining this year to. Got it?" she said using her leadership.

Everyone nodded and remembered what she does to her teams.

"Good, now right now we're going to be doing some drills so I can see what you have."

They all nodded and got into position.

Then Jade had Draco set off everything. She had asked Draco to help a little.

Snape had said Jade was going to stay the seeker.

While they worked on tryouts Jade watched closely. Aden almost fell off his broom.

"Come on Aden." she whispered.

When they were done Jade nodded.

"Alright, not bad. When I find out who's on the team I'll give you a schedule. And people that were on the team with Flint, I won't wake you up at six in the morning or things he did to us. No one can beat Wood from what I've heard but he was still a little hard."

They all sighed in relief.

Later that night they were in the common room.

Before they knew it they were at Hogsmead and it was snowing.

Jade, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Theo and Draco were walking when they heard something.

"For weeks you've been reading that book, you practically sleep with it!" Hermione said.

"I didn't say I wasn't curious. And I don't sleep with it." Henry said.

"It's true. I see you reading it every night!" Ron said.

"Well I was curious so I went to-" Hermione started but was interrupted.

"The library." the two of them said together.

"And?" Henry asked.

"And nothing." she said.

"There you go then." he said.

Then they all heard someone.

"Yeah, uh... hoping to find you in the Three Broomsticks. Uh no, emergency choir practice from the freighthorse." Slughorn said.

"Anyone up for a butterbeer?" Jade asked.

When they got there Jade looked at Slughorn and wondered what he had done back then.

When Blaise was about to sit down Jade said,

"Uh, I was about to sit there. So can you sit on the other side?"

"Alright." he said.

Then Jade sat down and looked at him.

While they did that Pansy asked the waiter for six butterbeers.

Then Slughorn appeared.

"Jade my girl! You five!" Slughorn said shaking their hand when they stood up.

"Oh Professor it's good to see you." Jade said.

"So what brings you six here? Some heat and a snack?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Jade said.

"All hands on deck, Greengrass. Listen, in the old days, I used to throw together the occassional supper party. Select two student or three. Would you be game?"

"I consider it an honor sir." Jade said.

"Excellent! You're included to Ms. Greengrass."

She put her drink down.

"I'd be delighted sir." she said.

"Splendid. Look for my owl." Then he turned to Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo. "Good to see you four."

When he left Jade sat back down. Then Blaise looked at her.

"What are you two on about?"

"Dumbledore wants me to get to know him." Jade said.

He looked at them confused.

"Get to know him?"

"I don't know why. It must be important. If it wasn't, Dumbledore wouldn't ask." she said.

Then they were on their way back to school.

"Ahh!" someone yelled.

Jade, Theo, Draco, Daphne, Blaise and Pansy stopped and looked at what was going on.

"Katie, we don't know what it could be!" she said.

She was going back and forth and then was in the air.

They saw Henry, Ron and Hermione there to.

Then Henry started to walk over to the object.

"Henry, what are you?" Hermione started.

"I know what I'm doing." he said.

"Step back! Don't get any closer, get back all of ya!" Hagrid said.

Then Henry picked up a part of the object.

"Do not touch that! Except for the wrapping, do you understand?"

After that they headed to the Slytherin common room.

When they got there they sat down and Jade looked at Draco.

"It was you wasn't it?" she said.

"Yes. I've been working on fixing the other vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirements to." he said.

"The Dark Lord wants you to do it doesn't he?" Theo asked.

"Yes. I don't want to but obviously I have to."

They sat there quietly and then Jade cleared her throat.

"I think I'm going to sleep now." she said.

Then she said goodnight and headed upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Jade and Pansy were at Slughorn's club room. His group name was Slug Club.

While they talked Cormac was telling them about his uncle and having his ice cream.

"He was going hunting with his uncle and the ministry over the holidays. Oh well, be sure to give them both my best." he said.

"And what about you Mr. Belby? For anyone who doesn't know, Marcus' uncle is who created wolfsbane. Is he working on anything else?" Slughorn asked.

"I don't know, he and my dad don't really get along. Probably because my dad says potions are rubbish. His only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the day." he said.

"And what about you Ms. Granger? What exactly does your family do in the Muggle world?" Slughorn asked looking at him.

"My parents are dentists." Hermione said.

A lot of people looked at her confused.

"They attend people's teeth." she said.

"Fascinating. And is that considered a dangerous job?"

"No, although, one day Robby Fenwich, bit my father. Ha, he needed ten stitches." she said chuckling.

Then the door was opened and they saw Ginny.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley. Come in, come in." Slughorn said.

Henry stood up. Then sat back down.

"Look at her eyes. She's been fighting again. Her and Dean." Jade heard Hermione say to Henry.

He nodded.

"Sorry, I'm not usually late." Ginny said and shut the door.

"Not at all, not at all. You're just in time for dessert. That is if Belby didn't eat it all." he said.

"What about you two? What have you four been doing? With this war and all." he asked and looked at Jade and Henry.

Everyone looked at them waiting.

"Well, we're back in hiding. But I'm only there during the weekend. I stay with Sirius and Remus on week and when I need a break." Jade said.

"Mum and dad haven't been at work to make it safe for us. Luckily we're a rich family and have enough money to get things. And Tweeky is a very nice house elf. She let's us cook with her. We get really bored." Henry said.

Jade elbowed him telling him silently to shut up.

"Yes, the Potter family is a very old and rich family. I do hope you all be careful. This war is going to be worse than the first one." he said shaking his head.

"Thank you Professor. We can do it though." Jade said.

After the dessert everyone started to leave.

"Good bye, bye bye."

Then he shut the door and he saw Jade still there.

"Potter!" he said jumping.

"Sorry sir, er were just admiring your hourglass." she said.

"Ah yes, most intriguing object. The sand runs in accordance with the quality of the conversation. It is stimulating, the sand runs slowly. If it is not..."

"I think I'll be going, then." she said.

"Nonsense! You have nothing to fear." Slughorn said.

"Actually some of your classmates, well let's just say that they're not likely to make the shelf."

"Shelf sir?"

"Anyone who aspires to be anyone hopes to end up here.

But then again, you already are someone, aren't you, Jade?"

"Did Voldemort join the shelf sir? You knew him, didn't you sir? Tom Riddle? You were his teacher." she said.

"Mr. Riddle had a number of teachers who were here at Hogwarts." he said.

"What was he like?"

Slughorn looked at her.

"I'm sorry sir, he tried to kill us and our parents."

"Of course, it's only natural you should want to know more. But I'm afraid I must disappoint you, you. When I first met young Mr. Riddle, he was a quiet, albeit brilliant boy, committed to becoming a first-grade wizard. Not unlike others I've known. Not unlike yourself, in fact. If the monster existed, it was very deep within." he said.

A few minutes later she said goodbye to Slughorn and headed back to the common room.


	6. Chapter 6

Sure enough it was the first game of the year.

While the game went on Ron wasn't getting every ball away from the goal hoops blocked. Aden was though.

Jade looked around for the snitch and watched him.

The Slytherins yelling Aden's name over and over again.

"YEAH! WHOA! YEAH!" Aden yelled.

When the game was over they were all cheering Aden's name.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy!"

The next day the six Slytherins were in the library talking about the Christmas party Slughorn was having.

"Have you got a date?" Jade asked Pansy.

"Yes. Why?" she said.

"No, you?" she asked.

"Yes, Theo is coming with me."

They looked at Theo who shrugged.

"Why not? Besides, it's as friends." he said.

Later that night Jade and Theo were on their way to the party.

When they got there they saw Neville appeared with a drink at Henry and Luna.

"Drink?" he asked.

"Neville!" Henry said.

"He's going with Lovegood?" Theo said.

Jade snickered.

"That's just sad. She's nice and everything but still." she said.

Then they saw Hermione going behind a curtain.

A few seconds later Snape appeared.

"Potter, this is from Professor Dumbledore saying he wishes you two a happy Christmas. He's traveling now."

"Traveling where?" she asked.

Then Snape was interrupted by someone.

"Get your hand off me you squib!" Malfoy said.

"Professor Slughorn sir. I just discovered this boy lurking in the upstairs corridor. He claims to be invited to your party." Filch said.

"OK OK I was gate-crossing happy?" Malfoy said.

"I'll, escort him out." Snape said.

"Certainly, Professor." he said pulling his arm off Filch.

"Alright everyone, carry on, carry on." Slughorn said.

Jade looked at Theo.

"I just want to know what exactly he did." she said.

"I'll go with you then we can come back alright?" he said.

She nodded and then they followed Snape and Malfoy.

"Maybe I did hex that Bell girl. Maybe I didn't. What about you?" Malfoy said.

"I swore to protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow!" Snape said.

"I don't need protection. I was chosen for this. This is my moment!"

Jade looked at Theo.

"An unbreakable vow?" they said together.


	7. Chapter 7

Sure enough they were on their way home. They were going to celebrate Christmas at the Potter home for them to be safe.

"An unbreakable vow? He made an unbreakable vow!" Blaise said.

"Yes." Draco said.

When they got home Jade was telling their parents and uncles about what she heard.

"Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?" Remus said.

"I know it sounds weird, but that's what I heard." Jade said.

"Has it ever occurred to you that Sev was pretending to protect Draco help so he could find out what he was up to?" Lily said a little nervous.

"Mum calm down, I still trust him. I'm in his house! Well, Slughorn's house but still." she said.

"Ginny!" Molly called.

"But still, that's not what I heard." she said.

"Maybe she's right, I mean to make an unbreakable vow-" James started.

"It comes down to this and everyone knows Dumbledore trusts Snape just like Lily. There for I do." Remus said.

"Dumbledore can make mistakes. He said it himself last year." Sirius said.

"You are blinded by hatred."

"I'm not." Sirius said.

"Yes, you are!" Remus said.

Then he calmed down.

"People are disappearing, Jade. Daily. We could only place our trust in a handful of people. If we started fighting amongst ourselves, we're doomed!"

Then he stood up and left. James, Sirius and Lily did the same thing.

Then she sat there quietly.

Then George came and sat down.

"Open up you. Don't you trust me?" he said.

She opened her mouth and and he put something in her mouth.

"It's good." she said smiling.

An hour later Jade was with Arthur.

"You'll have to forgive Remus. It takes its toll, his condition." Arthur said.

"Yeah, I know." she said.

Then she looked at him.

"Are you alright, Mr. Weasley?" she asked.

"We're being followed, all of us. Most days, Molly doesn't leave the house. It's not been easy." he said.

"I know. Did you get my owl?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. If Dumbledore is traveling, then perhaps news to the Ministry, but perhaps that's the way Dumbledore wants it. As for Draco Malfoy... I know a bit more." he said.

"Go on."

"I sent an agent to Borgin and Burkes. I think from what you described... What you saw at the end of summer, the object that Draco is so interested in, is a Vanishing Cabinet." he said.

"A "Vanishing Cabinet"?" she said in shock.

'He was telling the truth.'

"Yes." he said.

"What happened to it? The one at Borgin and Burkes?"

"Nothing. It's still there." he said.

"It was delicious Lily truly." Tonks said.

"Thanks. I know it's almost the next full moon. Sirius and James will see you when it's time." she said.

When they left Jade went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Before they knew it they were on their way to school.

Jade got Sirius his bone as always, Remus some wolfsbane, James and Lily nothing.

Later that night Jade was in Dumbledore's office again.

_She was watching the next penesive._

_"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" Tom asked._

_"Tom, I couldn't tell you_

_if I knew, could I? And by the way, thank you for the pineapple. You're quite right._

_It is my favorite. But how did you know?" Slughorn said._

_"Intuition." he said._

_"Good gracious, is it that time already? Off you go, boys, or Professor Dippett will have us all in detention."_

_Next was Tom tapping Slughorn's time castle._

_"Look sharp, Tom. Don't be caught out of bed after hours. Is something on your mind, Tom?"_

_"Yes, sir. See, I couldn't think of anyone else to go to. The other professors... Well, they're not like you. They might misunderstand."_

_"Go on."_

_"I was in the library the other night. In the restricted section. And I picked something rather odd about this rare magic. I thought perhaps, you could illuminate me. It's called, as I understand it, Horcrux."_

_"I beg your pardon? I don't know anything about such things and if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Now get out of here at once and don't let me ever catch you mentioning them again!"_

When they were gone they sat down.

"Confused? I'd be surprised if you weren't." Dumbledore said.

"I don't understand." she said.

"This is perhaps the most important memory of them all. But it's also a lie. This memory has been tampered with by our old friend, Professor Slughorn himself." Dumbledore said.

"But why would he tamper his own memory?"

"I suppose he's ashamed of himself." Dumbledore said.

"Why?"

"Why indeed. I asked you to get to know him and you did so. Now I want you to persuade him to divulge him his true memory. Any way you can."

"I don't know him that well sir. Even though I'm in Slytherin I still don't know him that well." she said.

"This memory is everything. Without it, we're blind. Without it, we leave the fate of our world to chance. You two have no choice. You must not fail."

She nodded.

"I'll do the best we can sir." she said.

The next day she was in potions and listening to Slughorn.

Jade had a little trouble focusing on class.

"I highly recommend, reacquaint yourself with the chapter on antidotes. Now, I'll tell you more about bezoars in our next class. Right, off you go. Elise, don't forget your rat tail." he said.

When everyone was gone he saw Jade.

"Aha! If it isn't the seventh year princess of potions herself! What do I owe this pleasure?" he said.

"I was just wondering if I could ask you something." she said.

"Ask away, dear girl. Ask away." he said.

"Well we were in the library in the restricted section, and came across something odd about a rare piece of magic."

"And what would that rare piece of magic be?"

Jade l could tell he was a little nervous.

"Well, I don't know what it is exactly. I was just wondering, is there a type of magic we're not allowed to learn about?" she said.

"I'm potions master Jade. I think you should talk to Professor Snape about this." he said.

"Yes well, he's not like you. He might misunderstand me." she said.

"Yes, it would be no light without dark. And so it's with magic myself I always strive to live within the light. I suggest you do the same." he said.

"Is that what you told Tom Riddle sir? When he came asking questions?"

Then Slughorn froze.

"Dumbledore put you up to this didn't he? Didn't he?!"

She stood there quietly and then left.

Later that night she went back to his office and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" he said sticking his head out.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jade I'm busy right now."

Then he shut the window.

When she was on her way back she saw Henry taking Ron to Slughorn. So she followed them to see what was wrong.

"Henry?" she said.

"Jade!" he said.

"What are you doing and what's wrong with him?" she asked.

Henry went a little closer to her.

"Powerful love potion." he said.

She nodded and followed them.

When they got to where they were headed Jade knocked on the door.

When the window was opened he looked at Jade.

"I'm sorry sir, I wouldn't have bothered you if it weren't absolutely essential."

"Where's Ramilda?" Ron asked.

"What's wrong with Wimby?"

Henry got a little closer.

"Very powerful love potion."

"Very well, better bring him in."

So he opened the door and Jade, Harry and Ron walked in. Then Henry had him sit down.

"I always thought you could whip up a remedy for this time Harry, Jade."

Jade was confused after hearing that.

"I thought it this called for more practiced hands sir."

"Hello darling." Ron said and put his hands around his arm.

"Perhaps you're right." Slughorn said.

So Henry had Ron sit back down.

"I'm sorry about earlier today Professor. Our misunderstanding." Jade said.

"Oh, not at all. Old water under the bridge you know. Correct?"

"Well I expect you're tired a bit, after all these years. And the questions about Voldemort." she said.

"Don't use that name!"

Then he handed Ron the potion.

"Here you are boy. Bottoms up."

"What's this?" Ron asked.

"Tonic for the nerves." Slughorn said.

After he drank it Ron was confused.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

"Love potion." Henry said.

"A bloody strong one at there." Jade said.

"I feel really bad." Ron said.

"You need a pick up my boy. Got butterbeer, wine, dazzling oak-matured mead. I had other intentions for this, but I think given the circumstances like this."

He poured four glasses of the drink.

"Here you are Potters. To life!"

Then Ron was on the ground shaking.

"Ron! Ron!"

Then Henry looked at Slughorn.

"Professor, do something!"

"I, I don't understand!"

Jade looked at the box of things and then found what she was looking for.

She put the potion in Ron's mouth and closed it.

"Come on Weasley, breath!"

Ron started coughing.

"These girls, they're trying to kill me."

Then he was on his back out cold.


	9. Chapter 9

Jade, Henry, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Slughorn were in the hospital wing looking at Ron.

"Quick thinking on your part Jade, using bezoar. You should be very proud of your student Horace." Dumbledore said.

"Ah yes, very proud." he said.

"I think we agree, Potter's actions were heroic. The question is, why were they necessary?" McGonagall said.

"I, indeed. This appears to be a gift Horace. You don't remember who gave you this bottle? By the way, it possesses remarkably subtle hints of liquorice and cherry. When not polluted with poison." Dumbledore said.

"Actually I had intended to give it as a gift myself." Slughorn said.

"To whom might I ask?"

"To you headmaster."

"Where is he? Where's my won-won? Has he been asking for me?" Astrid said.

Then she saw Hermione sitting next to him.

"What is she doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing." Hermione said.

"I happen to be his girlfriend!"

"I happen to be his, friend." she said.

"Don't make me laugh! You haven't spoken to him in weeks. I suppose you want to make it up to him now that he's suddenly all interesting?"

"He's been poisoned you daft dumbo! And for the record, I've always found him interesting." Hermione said.

Then Ron started to mutter something.

"See? He senses my presents. Don't worry Won-Won, I'm here. I'm here." she said.

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione." Ron continued to say.

Astrid started crying and ran away.

"Oh to be young and to feel love's keen sting. Well, come over, everybody. Mr. Weasley's well attended." Day said.

"About time, don't you think?" Ginny said.

Jade and Henry nodded.

"Thank you." Henry said to Madam Pumfrey.

"Shut up." Hermione said while Jade and Henry smirked at her.

The next day Jade, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise and Theo were sitting there eating some lunch when they heard something.

"Katie, how are you?" he asked.

"I know you're going to ask Henry. But I don't know who cursed me. I've been trying to remember, I just can't." Katie said.

"Katie."

Then Henry turned around and saw Malfoy.

Malfoy turned around and rushed to the bathroom.

Henry followed him quickly.

Jade watched him go and stood to go see Snape.

"Professor, I saw Draco going to the bathroom and Henry was following him for some reason." she said.

He stood up and hurried to the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

After that Jade went to find the other four. When he got there he was still out of it a little.

"Did you and hear what happened?" Daphne said.

"Yeah. That's why I went to Snape. Something didn't feel right." she said.

They saw Slughorn walk by.

"Still no luck with Slughorn huh?" Blaise said.

Jade thought of something.

"Luck! That's what I can use! Liquid Luck!" she said.

"Where are you going to get some?" Theo asked.

"Henry has some. So he might give to me if I tell him it's a way to end this war." she said.

So she headed to find Henry.

A few hours later they were in the common room. Henry had given her his luck potion so that made it easier.

She was sitting on the couch swallowing it and the other four looked at her.

"Well, how do you feel?" Daphne asked.

"Excellent, really excellent!" she said.

"Remember, Slughorn usually leaves early, goes for a walk and then goes back to his office." Pansy said.

"Right. I'm going to visit Hagrid." she said.

"What? No Jade we've got to speak to Slughorn!" Hermione said.

"I know but I have a really good feeling that we need to go see him. You understand?"

"No." the four said.

"Well trust me, I know what I'm doing. Or, Felix does."

So she started to leave.

When they she was close to his hut she saw Slughorn at Professor Sprout's plants.

When she got there they made him jump.

"Ahh! Oh, Jade, I thought you were Professor Sprout." he said.

"Sorry about that sir. I should have coughed before I did that. You probably thought we were Professor Sprout. Definitely."

"What makes you think?" he said.

"Your behavior sir."

"Exactly how did you two get out of the castle?"

"Oh through the front door sir. Wow was on my way to visit Hagrid. You see he's a very dear friend to mine. So if you'll excuse me I'm going to go." she said.

"Jade!"

"Sir?" she said.

"It's nearly night fall!"

"Well why don't you come along sir?"

So she started to leave and head to Hagrid.

"Jade! I must consider going back to the school!" he said following them.

"We haven't seen him in a few weeks sir and since it's nice out we're still going to do it." she said.

When they got there they saw Hagrid standing there with Aragog in front of him.

He sniffled. "Horace."

"Merlin's beard! Is that an actual Acromantula?" he asked.

"A dead one, I think, sir." Jade said.

"Good God. How exactly did you manage to kill it?" Slughorn asked.

"Kill it? He's my oldest friend he was." Hagrid said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's alright. 'Sniffle' magnificent he was, just magnificent."

"Not to mention the pinchers." Jade said.

"Yeah an' That to."

"Would you like me to say a few words?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes." Hagrid said.

"Farewell,"

"Aragog."

"Farewell, Aragog. King of the arachnids. Your body will decay... but your spirit lingers on and your human friends find solace, the loss they have sustained."

After that they headed to Hagrid's hut.

"Laid to rest, And his wand, snapped in two, Which was sad." Hagrid and Slughorn sang together.

Jade started clapping.

"I had him from an egg you see. Tiny little thing he was when he hatched. No bigger than a Pekingese. A Pekingese, mind you." Hagrid said.

"I once had a fish, Francis he was called. He was very dear to me. Then one day, poof! He was gone."

"That's odd."

"Yes very odd. But that's life! I suppose you go along with and then out of nowhere, poof!"

"Poof!" Hagrid said.

"Poof." Jade said.

Then Hagrid was out of it and asleep.

"It was a student that gave me Francis. I saw a bow on my desk."

The two of them sat there quietly for a few minutes. Then Slughorn said something.

"I know why you're here, but I can't help you. It would ruin me." he said.

"Do you know why we survived sir? The night I got this, Henry was hit by some wood from the ceiling. Because of her. Because her love was to powerful was more powerful than Voldemort and I stood in front of Henry."

"Don't say his name." he said waving his hand.

"I'm not afraid of the name Professor. We're going to tell you something. Something people have only guessed at. It's true. I am the Chosen One. Only I can destroy him and in order for me to do that we need to know what Tom Riddle asked you and what you told him. Be brave Professor, be brave like our mother. Other wise you disgrace her. Other why's she could have died for nothing." she said.

He started to take out a pensive and his wand.

"Please don't blame me, I had know idea what he was doing." he said and took out the memory.

While his hand shook she held onto it to calm him down.


	11. Chapter 11

When Jade got back to school they headed to Dumbledore's office.

_"Sir, I got the memory we needed." Jade said._

_"Excellent! Give it here Jade." Dumbledore said smiling._

_So she put down the memory and then they went inside._

_"I was in the library the other day. In the restricted section..._

_and I read something rather odd about this rare magic. It's called, as I understand it, a Horcrux." Tom said._

_"I beg your pardon?" Slughorn said._

_"Horcrux. I came across the term while reading... and I didn't fully understand it."_

_"I'm not sure what you were reading, Tom, but this is very dark stuff. Very dark, indeed."_

_"Which is... why I came to you."_

_"A horcrux is an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul." he started to explain._

_"But I don't understand how that works, sir. One splits one's soul and hides part of it in an object."_

_"By doing so, you are protected, should you be attacked and your body destroyed."_

_"Protected? That part of your soul which is hidden lives on. In other words, you cannot die."_

_"And how does one splits his soul, sir?"_

_Jade noticed Tom playing with the ring._

_"I think you already know the answer to that, Tom."_

_"Murder."_

_"Yes, killing rips the soul apart and it is a violation against nature."_

_"Can you only split the soul once? For instance, isn't seven-"_

_"Seven? Merlin's beard, Tom Isn't it bad enough to consider killing one person? To rip the soul in seven pieces! This is all hypothetical, isn't it, Tom? All academic?"_

_He turned around and looked at him._

_"Of course, sir. It'll be our little secret."_

_Then they were out of it._

"Sir?" Jade started.

Dumbledore raised his hand.

"This is beyond what I imagined." he said.

"Do you mean sir, that he succeeded?"

"Oh yes, he succeeded. And not just once." He headed to his desk.

"What are they exactly?"

"Could be anything. A ring for example."

He pushed up the ring.

"Or a book."

Then he picked up the book.

"Tom Riddle's diary." she said.

"It's a Horcrux yes. Four years ago when you saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets the memory was scared when you were destroying it. After that you brought me this. I knew it then was a very dark and powerful object. Until tonight I had no idea how powerful."

"And the ring?" she asked.

"Belonged to his mother. It was different to find but even more difficult to destroy."

"But if we can find and destroy each Horcrux we can destroy Voldemort. How could you find and destroy them? They could be anywhere!" she said.

"True, but magic, especially dark magic can leave a trace."

"It's where you've been going sir. Isn't it? When you leave school?" she said.

"Yes. And I think I might have found another one. But this time I can't hope to destroy it alone."

He looked at Jade.

"Once again I must ask to much of you."

She looked Dumbledore and nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

While Jade headed to meet up with Dumbledore she heard him and Dumbledore.

"Did you ever cross your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore? That you ask to much?" Snape said.

"Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant. I will not negotiate with you, Severus. You agreed. Nothing more to discuss." Dumbledore said.

So Snape left and then looked at Jade. Then continued to leave.

After that Jade headed to Dumbledore.

"Oh Jade. You know, I forgot how much you have grown. At times I still see the small girl I visited."

She smiled.

"Forgive my mawkishness you two. I'm an old man." he said.

"You still look the same to me sir." she said.

"Just like your mother you are unfailingly kind. A trait people never fail to undervalue, I'm afraid. The place to which we journey tonight is extremely dangerous. I promise you for the company of me and I stand by that promise. But there's one condition. You must obey every command I give you without question."

"Yes sir." she said.

"You understand what I'm saying right? Should I tell you to run, you run. Should I tell you to hide you hide. Should I tell you two to leave me here and protect yourselves you do so. Your word Jade."

"My word." they said.

"Good, now we're going to be apparating to get to where we will."

"Alright."

"We're going to Crystal Cave." Dumbledore said.

So they focused on where they were going and were gone.

A few seconds later they were on a rock in the ocean across from a cave.

When they got across the water and off the ocean Dumbledore looked around.

"This is the place. Oh yes." he said.

Then he took out a knife and started cutting his hand.

"Sir." she said.

"In order to gain passages payment must be made." he said.

"You should have let us sir."

"Oh no. Your blood is more precious than mine." he said.

Then he put his hand and waved it against the wall.

When it was open they walked over to where it was close.

When they got there they looked at what's across from them.

Dumbledore made some light go to it.

"There it is. The question is how do we get there?"

"Perhaps accio would work?" she said.

"Good idea, why don't you try Jade?" Dumbledore said.

"OK, _accio!_"

It didn't work.

"Hmm, good try Jade." he said.

Then he thought of something and put his hand in front of the water.

Then something started to come out.

"Jade if you will."

She started pulling the string and the boat got closer.

So they went into it and headed across the water.

When they got there they helped each other up to the rocks.

"Do you think this is the Horcrux sir?" Jade said.

"Oh yes. The question is how?" Dumbledore said.

Then he saw the cup and picked it up.

"You remember the conditions on which I brought you with me?

This potion might paralyze me. I may risk to get what I'm here. It'd cause me so much pain that I'd beg for relief. It's your job, Jade, to make sure I keep drinking this potion. Even if you have to force it down my throat. Understood?"

"Why can't I drink it sir?" she asked.

"Because I am much older. You're in good health Jade."

Then he picked some up and put it in his mouth. He started shaking a bit.

"Professor!"

She then got some more.

"You have to keep drinking like you said, remember?"

"Stop." Dumbledore said.

"I will stop. I will stop. But only- only if you keep drinking."

"Don't make me- Kill me." he said fighting her hand.

"I'm sorry, sir." she said.

"Kill me! All my fault. My fault." he said.

Finally they were on the last one.

"Just one more, sir. One more, I promise. I promise I'll do what you say." she said.

"No, no."

"I promise!" she said.

So Dumbledore opened his mouth and Jade put it in his mouth.

Then she headed over to the empty shelf.

"We did it sir! We did it." she said.

"Jade, water. Water." Dumbledore said.

"Water."

She put the locket in her pocket and took out her wand.

_"Aguamenti!"_

Then some water came but didn't work.

Then she headed to the lake and put the cup in it.

When she had water in the cup he was grabbed by people. She got them off.

_"Lumos maxima!"_

Then she saw bodies.

She started aiming some spells at them.

_"Stupefy! Stupefy Sectumsempra!"_

"Jade..." Dumbledore said reaching for his wand.

_"Incarcerous! Stupefy!"_

"Jade... Jade..."

_"Partis Temporus!"_

Then Jade was underwater.

She finally came up spitting out water and saw fire all over the room.

Then she got up, grabbed Dumbledore's arm and was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

A few seconds later they were in the astronomy Tower.

"We have to get you to the hospital wing sir. To Madam Pomfrey." Jade said tired.

"No, Severus, get Severus." Dumbledore said.

She looked at him.

"Jade do what I say, trust me." he said.

So she headed to the stairs.

When she was on her way there she heard Dumbledore say something.

"Good evening Draco."

She knew he needed to kill Dumbledore and he didn't want to.

"What is Jade doing here?" Malfoy said.

"She was just out here and I was looking for her. I found her up here. Have you always been to yourself Draco? Draco, you are assassin."

"How do you know what I am? I've done things that shock you."

"Oh, like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that in return she would bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one lace with poison. Forgive me, Draco, I cannot help feel these actions are so weak that your... heart can't really have been in." Dumbledore said.

"He trust me. I was chosen!" Malfoy said and took out his mark.

"I shall make it easy for you." Dumbledore said.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Then Dumbledore's wand fell out of his hand.

"Very good, very good. You're not alone. There are others. How?"

"The vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirements. I've been mending it."

"I'm guessing it has a sister. A twin." Dumbledore said.

"In Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage." Malfoy said.

"Ingenious. Draco, years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you."

"I don't want your help. Don't you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you. Or he's gonna kill me." he said scared.

"Well look who we have here. Well done Draco." Bellatrix said.

Jade pointed her wand but then saw Snape.

He put a finger on his lips telling her to stay quiet.

So she looked back up.

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions aren't over, don't you?" Dumbledore said.

"Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of tight schedule. Do it!" she said.

"He doesn't have the stomach. Just like his father. Let me finish him in my own way." someone else said.

"No, the Dark Lord was clear the boy has to do it. This is your moment, Draco. Do it! Go on, Draco, now!" Bellatrix said.

"No." Snape said.

"Severus. Please..." Dumbledore said.

He took out his wand and said,

_"Avada Kedavra."_

Jade stood there in shock.

Then they came back and started running after Snape.

When they got there Bellatrix was starting Hagrid's hut on fire.

"Snape!" Jade yelled.

He turned around and saw Jade running to him.

"He trusted you!" she yelled after.

"Go on!" Snape said to Bellatrix.

_"Incarcerous!"_ she yelled.

"Fight back, you coward! Fight back!"

Then Bellatrix aimed a curse at Jade.

"No, she belongs to the Dark Lord. And everyone knows how protective he is to the other one." Snape said.

She frowned and turned around.

_"Sectumsempra!"_ Jade yelled.

Snape just pushed it back like before.

He was about to use legilimancy on Jade but then remembered she was a strong occlumence.

_'Blast! I taught her that last year!'_ he thought.

He decided to just let it slide.

"You dare use my own spells against me?"

Jade sat up.

"Yes Potter, I'm the halfblood Prince."

"I knew that already. I know your mother was a Prince. Henry had your book this year and I found it in the Room of Requirements then read it and wrote down all the spells you made." she said.

When Snape was gone Jade walked to Dumbledore's body.

When she got there she sat down next to him and started crying a little. Blaise came over and grabbed her side.

McGonagall raised her wand and some light went off. Everyone else did the same thing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

The next day Jade and Henry were in Dumbledore's office.

"Potters." someone said.

She turned around and saw McGonagall.

"Enlighten of recent events, if either of you should have the need to talk to someone..."

Jade and Henry started leaving.

"You should know,"

They looked at her and listened.

"You meant a great deal to him."

Later that night Jade, Daphne, Draco, Blaise, Theo,Pansy, Ron, Henry and Hermione were outside on the balcony.

"Did you think he would have done it, Draco?" Daphne asked.

"No. No he was lowering his wand." Harry said.

"It was Snape. It was always Snape. Wow trusted him like mum said we could, but we did nothing." Jade said.

Then she handed Daphne the locket.

"It's fake. Open it."

She opened it and unfolded the paper.

_"To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B_

R.A.B?" she said.

"We're not entirely sure but we have an idea who." Henry said.

"But wherever they are they have the real Horcrux. Which means it was all a waste." Jade said.

Then she started to lean on the end.

"I've always admired the courage I've seen over the years, Jade. But sometimes, it looks like you can be really thick. You don't really think you're going to be able to find allg those Horcruxes by yourself, do you? You need us, Jade." Hermione said.

"Yeah, since the Slytherins can't do it to not make Voldemort suspicious we'll help you." Henry said.

"They're right Jade. We need to stay in school, especially Draco!" Pansy said.

She nodded then looked at the outside again.

"I never realized how beautiful this place was." Jade said.

Then they saw Fawkes flying by.

They were going to be busy next year. But to end the war they'll do anything.


End file.
